Reconciliación de amigas
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Sora tiene un terrible trauma por lo que había hecho Nao años atrás, pero lo ella hizo esa vez no fue solamente violar a Haruka, sino también a la misma Sora, de quien resultaba estar enamorada. Años después de ello, Nao tiene el reto de recuperar la amistad que alguna vez tuvo con Sora, y lo hará revelándole la verdad de lo que había pasado aquella vez. Oneshot con lemmon.


**Advertencia: **He aquí mi segundo fic de Yosuga no Sora, y espero que lo lleguen a disfrutar realmente.

**Reconciliación de amigas**

Una pequeña peligris estaba recorriendo con nerviosos pasos el pasillo de la casa. Estaba muy oscuro pues en aquel entonces una tormenta había tumbado los postes eléctricos el día anterior, por lo que el camino no tenía manera de ser iluminado, aún cuando era mediodía. La niña tenía miedo de estar sola, sus padres no se encontraban en aquel momento y el único aparte de la niña era su hermano gemelo que se había quedado para cuidarlo en ausencia de los padres, pero en ese momento tampoco lo encontraba por ningún lado.

Sora: Haru onii-chan- llamaba vacilante y temerosa la peligris en la penumbra.

La chica no oía a su hermano por ningún lado, y eso la asustaba cada vez más, no pudo evitar llorar mientras seguía recorriendo sin parar ese oscuro sendero en su casa. Tenía miedo, no había manera de que pudiese mostrar lo contrario. Quería a su hermano ahora mismo para alejar aquel monstruo en que se había convertido esa sensación de soledad, que la atormentaba por algún tiempo, no sabía cuánto, pero sea lo que sea ya había sido demasiado para su paciencia.

Sora: ¿Dónde estás, Haru onii-chan? Tengo mucho miedo- decía entre lágrimas la pequeña.

Finalmente la chica llega cerca de la entrada trasera de la casa, y estaba muy ilusionada por encontrar a su hermano, pero sería una gran sorpresa lo que estaba por encontrar.

Sora: Haru onii...

La peligris de pronto ve a su hermano gemelo desnudo en el suelo con una chica pelinegra, aparentemente desmayado. La chica que estaba junto a Haruka estaba también en desnudez casi total, con sus pechos a la vista y en todo su esplendor, en su rostro se veía un gesto de satisfacción. La chica se asusta nuevamente al descubrir lo que su hermano había hecho con la pelinegra, o mejor dicho, lo que Nao le hizo a Haruka.

La pequeña se esconde para evitar ser vista, pues estaba aterrada ante lo que había visto. Nunca había visto nada parecido, y tenía ganas de llorar más fuerte aún. Accidentalmente empuja una pintura que estaba en la pared, haciendo que éste caiga y haga ruido al chocar contra el suelo.

Nao: ¿Quién está ahí?- pregunta asustada la chica de lentes.

Sora no responde ni mueve un solo músculo, el terror la había paralizado de pies a cabeza. La peligris no podía hacer más que llorar del miedo y pegarse tanto a la pared que estaba casi estampada, y mentalmente rogaba por que la pelinegra no se atreviese a averiguar qué había allí. Incluso la respiración de la gemela se había cortado, y las pulsaciones de su corazón retumbaban dentro de su cabeza, casi al punto de estallar por la presión y el temor.

Nao: Sora-chan...

La peligris abrió como platos al escuchar su nombre y volteó a ver a la pelinegra que ya la había descubierto. Da unos pasos torpes hacia atrás, y finalmente cae y es incapaz de volverse a levantar para escapar de Nao, de quien la estaba asustando mucho.

Nao: Tranquila, Sora-chan- dijo en tono neutral la chica que aún estaba desnuda.

La peligris no podía tranquilizarse después de todo eso que había visto, la pelinegra parecía un horrible monstruo que lentamente se acercaba a ella dispuesta a hacerle algún daño. Sora estaba tan asustada de Nao que ni siquiera podía hablar o gritar, las lágrimas corrían descontroladas por su enrojecido rostro, y sus nudillos temblaban mientras se aferraban al suelo, como si temiese que la chica de lentes se la fuera a llevar arrastrando a algún lado. La pelinegra de pronto se quito sus flojas prendas para así quedar totalmente desnuda, y se acerca gateando a la peligris que aún tenía muy abiertos sus ojos.

Nao: No te preocupes, Sora-chan. Me aseguraré de hacerte sentir muy bien, ya verás- dice en un tono muy suave y seductor la visitante.

Sora sólo puede ver como Nao se le acerca sensualmente a ella, y antes de hacer nada la pelinegra ya estaba encima de ella. La chica de lentes toma delicadamente el rostro de la peligris y la besa en todas partes de su enrojecido e hinchado rostro, para finalizar en su boca. Nao toma la boca de Sora con hambre, introduciendo su lengua dentro de la peligris, quien quieta como estatua sentía cómo la otra chica hacía bailar su lengua en ese intercambio de saliva que no era del todo voluntario, sino más bien obligado por Nao, esa Nao que alguna vez creyó su amiga, pero ahora era un monstruo que aparentemente la iba a violar, justo como violó a Haruka.

Nao: Seré gentil contigo, Sora-chan- dijo una vez soltara la boca de la peligris-. Aún quiero más, pero no te preocupes, no te haré ningún daño. Esto lo disfrutarás tanto como yo.

La peligris no paraba de llorar, viendo que oficialmente iba a ser violada por la pelinegra. Nao lentamente desviste a la inerte gemela y acomodaba sus ropas a un lado para que no tuviese dificultades más tarde para vestirse la peligris. Una vez que su nueva víctima estaba desnuda igual que ella, empezó a tocar suavemente los pechos de la gemela, quien con gran esfuerzo logró ahogar sus gemidos.

Nao: No es bueno que contengas tu placer, Sora-chan- susurró al oído de la gemela, haciéndola cerrar con fuerza sus ojos llorosos-. Déjame escucharte, quiero saber que lo estoy haciendo bien.

La peligris esta vez no fue capaz de aguantar sus gemidos cuando sintió la lengua de Nao recorrer su cuello lentamente, en un instante que se había convertido en una eternidad. Su boca ya no estaba sellada para gemir o hacer algún otro sonido que estaba siendo provocado por la pelinegra que ahora quería poner una mano en su vagina, que empezaba a mojarse por la excitación inducida. La mano de Nao era demasiado para que Sora fuese capaz de resistir el impulso de gemir con fuerza, era demasiado excitante sentir los dedos de Nao estimular su vagina con gran habilidad.

Nao: Puedes venirte- la pelinegra empezó a lamer y mordisquear la oreja de la gemela-, quiero escuchar cómo te vienes y bañas en tu delicioso líquido mi mano. Vamos, vente para mí para que te dé un premio por ser una buena chica.

La peligris era incapaz de resistirse al placer que le estaba dando su violadora, no podía oponerse esos dedos tan lascivos frotando y enterrándose levemente en su sexo. Nao nuevamente besa a Sora y mete su lengua en su boca, en un nuevo baile que hacía sentir en las nubes a la chica de lentes y en una placentera y sensual pero a la vez cruel tortura a la gemela. La mano libre de Nao sirvió para abrazar a Sora al cuerpo de la pelinegra, y así no habría forma de que pudiese eludir a aquella sed de sexo que había invadido a la visitante. Al final la peligris emitió un leve grito que para su violadora fue una señal inequívoca de que se había venido.

Nao: Así me gusta más mi Sora-chan- dijo seductora la chica de lentes-, ahora te daré el premio que te prometí.

La peligris de pronto grita con fuerza al sentir que los dedos de Nao se enterraron hasta el fondo de su vagina, acabando con su virginidad en el proceso. La pelinegra retira rápidamente sus dedos y trata de ayudar a levantarse a la dolida gemela y luego la lleva hasta el baño. Sora estaba demasiado concentrada en su dolor y en el hecho de que su virginidad ahora pertenecía a otra chica como para fijarse a dónde se la llevaba la pelinegra, y mucho menos resistirse.

* * *

><p><strong>Baño<strong>

La pelinegra rápidamente llena la bañera y lleva hasta ahí a la perdida peligris, quien una vez en el agua vuelve en sí y trata de resistirse, pero la chica de lentes resulta ser demasiado fuerte y no la deja escapar.

Nao: No te resistas por favor, Sora-chan- ruega la pelinegra mientras logra que la peligris entrara y se quedara quieta en el agua de la bañera-. No quiero hacerte ningún daño, jamás podría hacerte realmente daño, porque te amo, Sora-chan.

La peligris nuevamente abre sus ojos como si fuesen platos ante las palabras de su violadora ¿Acaso esto era alguna broma pesada? ¿Con qué descaro dice Nao que la ama luego de violar a su hermano y ahora la viola a ella y le arrebató su virginidad contra su voluntad? ¿Por qué no logró moverse cuando tuvo la oportunidad de escapar de ella? Ahora debía pagar las consecuencias por dejarse controlar por el terror.

La pelinegra entra también a la bañera para sentarse encima y enfrentando a la peligris, para así empezar a besarla mientras inmovilizaba sus manos con una extraña combinación de fuerza inamovible y una delicadeza que casi parecía que rozaba sus muñecas. La lengua de Nao nuevamente bailaba libremente en la boca de Sora, y trataba de hacer que la lengua de la peligris se entrelazara con la suya en un baile que por mucho tiempo había soñado.

Nao: Te amo, y ahora puedo hacerte mía, Sora-chan- dijo sonrojada y sonriente la pelinegra.

Sora: Eso es sucio...- susurraba y jadeaba apenas la peligris- tú y yo no podemos amarnos, somos chicas.

Nao: Y yo sé que tú amas a tu hermano ¿no crees que eso sea sucio también?- preguntó entre inquisitiva y pícara la pelinegra.

Sora: Yo... yo...- no pudo decir más ante el beso de su violadora.

Nao: No tiene nada de malo que una chica se enamore de otra, de hecho ni siquiera hay nada de peligroso en esto- dijo la pelinegra mientras apoyaba sus pechos sobre el rostro de la peligris-. Te haré ver lo mejor que te puede ofrecer la vida en el lesbianismo, Sora-chan.

Los pechos de la pelinegra empiezan a moverse y a recorrer el rostro de la peligris, quien al final tuvo la boca tapada con uno de los pezones de su violadora. Se sentía muy mal al ser obligada a chupar de ese pezón que no quería. Sora no quería a Nao, sino a Haruka.

Sora: Por favor Nao-chan, detén esto. No quiero que sigas- rogaba mientras lloraba la peligris.

De pronto la gemela siente que habían soltado sus muñecas, y abre sus ojos para ver lo que estaba pasando. Al frente de ella estaba una pelinegra que se notaba triste por la desilusión que le ocasionaba que Sora no la quisiera, sino que por el contrario repudiara su amor, aunque aún ella debía ser consciente de que aquella no era la manera en que debiese haberlo intentado.

Nao: ¿Por qué?- miraba con ojos nublados a la perpleja peligris- ¿Por qué me enamoré de ti, aún sabiendo que tú no me amas?- posa una mano sobre el rostro de la gemela que estaba inmóvil- Quiero hacerlo contigo Sora-chan, deseo tener tu cuerpo, aunque sea una vez, no te pido más, mi linda y adorada Sora-chan.

Sora: ¿Pero que estás...?

La pelinegra continúa con su violación, besando el cuello de la peligris que nuevamente se había quedado sin habla. La chica de lentes sostuvo con una sola mano las dos de la gemela para así con la otra mano acomodar las piernas de su víctima y finalmente juntar sus vaginas. Nao sentía que este era el mejor momento de su vida, a pesar de todas las súplicas de la gemela para que parara.

Nao: Gime para mí, Sora-chan- la pelinegra empieza a mover sus caderas para iniciar el frote de sexos-. Disfruta esto tanto como yo, en serio te va a encantar si te dejas llevar.

Sora: No... quiero esto, Nao-chan- se quejaba la peligris que no podía salir de esta.

Nao: Te haré sentir rico, mi hermosa Sora-chan- la pelinegra lame los pechos de la gemela, haciéndola gemir más.

Sora: Nao... chan, no... por favor...

La pelinegra no escucha en absoluto las súplicas de la peligris, sino que continúa lamiendo los pechos y el cuello de su víctima, a tenor de sus manoseos con su mano libre y los movimientos cada vez más rápidos de sus caderas.

Nao: Eres mía... s-sólo mía...

La peligris sentía como si estuviera en el peor día de su vida. Nao ya no era una amiga para ella, sino una persona horrible y despreciable que estaba abusando de su debilidad física para violarla como le dé la gana. Deseaba morirse en ese preciso momento, no podía soportar eso.

Nao: Me vengo, Sora-chan... espero q-que... nos podamos... v-venir juntas... Sora-chan...

Tal como dijo Nao, ambas se vinieron a la vez, ambas gimieron al mismo tiempo, pero Nao no estaba del todo satisfecha, mientras que la peligris no tenía más fuerzas, era totalmente incapaz de moverse ahora. Ya nada podía evitar o dificultar siquiera que la pelinegra siguiera violándola.

Nao: Eres mía, sólo mía- fue lo último que escuchó la gemela antes de desmayarse.

* * *

><p><strong>Habitación de Sora<strong>

Sora de pronto se despierta totalmente bañada en sudor y con el corazón a cien a causa del sueño que acababa de tener. Era increíble aquella visión que había tenido de Nao, aquel sueño de cuando Nao primero abusó de su hermano y luego de ella. Odiaba siempre recordar aquello.

Sora: Necesito calmarme, ella no está aquí, ella no me puede hacer daño ahora- se decía a sí misma mientras se dirigía al baño.

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde aquello, pero ese acontecimiento la perturbaba cada vez que soñaba, y a veces no la dejaba dormir adecuadamente por el miedo que le suele hacer sentir. No deseaba volver a ver a Nao pasara lo que pasara.

* * *

><p><strong>Cocina<strong>

Haruka: Buenos días, Sora- saluda un sonriente gemelo que preparaba el desayuno.

Sora: ¿Qué tienen de buenos?- dijo malhumorada y en voz baja la gemela.

Haruka: Tu desayuno está en la mesa. Puedes empezar a comer- el peligris desoyó la mala respuesta de su hermana.

La peligris se sienta en silencio a comer, mientras su gemelo sólo se dedica a terminar la comida que llevarán a la escuela. El día era demasiado caluroso para el gusto de la chica, como de costumbre, y tal como aquella vez, en ese momento no había electricidad, por lo que la gemela tendría que recurrir al tradicional abanico para refrescarse mientras preparaba sus materiales de clase.

* * *

><p><strong>Salida<strong>

Haruka: Ya nos vamos, Sora ¿Estás lista?

Sora: Vamos ya- respondió simplemente la gemela.

Haruka: Por cierto, Nao-chan dijo que iba a estar desde muy temprano en la escuela, así que...- repentinamente su hermana lo golpea con su maletín y se aleja de él a alta velocidad.

Sora: ¡NO VUELVAS A HABLAR DE ELLA! ¡NI SIQUIERA QUIERO RECORDAR ESE NOMBRE!- gritó furiosa e histérica la peligris- ¡Sólo seremos tú y yo, Haru! ¡Que no se te ocurra recibirla, porque no voy a hablar con ella!

Haruka: Pero Sora...

Sora: ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VER A ESA PERRA Y PUNTO!- la gemela miró con ojos chispeantes a su hermano- ¡NO QUIERO VERLA NUNCA MÁS!

Sora se va casi corriendo a la escuela, dejando sólo a un triste gemelo que comprendía del todo el trauma podría tener para despreciar de esa manera la compañía de una amiga tan entrañable como Nao. Decidió no darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto y se fue a alcanzar a su hermana que ya casi se había perdido de vista.

* * *

><p><strong>Años atrás<strong>

Nao había llevado el cuerpo inconsciente y mojado de la peligris a la cama de esta, y una vez que la lograra depositar empieza a secar delicadamente mientras pasea sus manos por la suave piel de la chica desmayada. Sora era muy hermosa, todavía se conservaba ese sonrojo que tanto la excitaba, y su delgado y húmedo cuerpo la hacía desearla nuevamente, aún cuando ya la había hecho suya hacía tan sólo unos minutos. Se había olvidado completamente de Haruka, quien todavía yacía con sus pantalones abajo e inconsciente, porque ahora tenía lo que realmente quería. No pudo evitar la tentación de besarla otra vez mientras se mantuviera desmayada.

Nao: Te disfrutaré mientras duermes, mi linda princesa- susurra tiernamente la pelinegra cuando ya ambas estaban totalmente secas.

Acomoda suavemente a la peligris antes de empezar a lamerla con pasión. Sora simplemente tenía un sabor exquisito y excitante del que no podría cansarse nunca. Empezó a agarrar esos pechos tan lindos y suaves, casi eran como deliciosas gelatinas que la maravillaba con su increíble sabor. Sus pezones duros eran lo mejor, incluso Nao no veía en sus propios pezones tanto encanto como el que veía en los de Sora. La bella durmiente emitía unos hermosos y suaves gemidos que impulsaban a la violadora a seguir adelante con sus placenteros deseos.

Nao: Vamos a hacerlo otra vez, Sora-chan. Espero que estés lista.

La inerte chica sólo seguía gimiendo levemente cuando la chica de lentes introdujo sus dedos dentro de su vagina, al mismo tiempo ella metía los dedos de su otra mano dentro de su propia vagina, y así empezó con su función doble que incluía besos y lamidas por los rosados labios de la peligris. Esperaba que el subconsciente de la gemela disfrutara de esto tanto como ella.

Nao: Te amo... te amo, Sora-chan.

No podía resistir la tentación de volver a juntar su lengua con la de la peligris mientras continuaba moviendo apasionadamente sus dedos dentro de ambas, haciendo que ambas gimieran con ternura, y quizás algún día con amor mutuo. Pero por ahora no podía ser, Nao sólo podía hacer esto por ella misma sin esperar por la colaboración de la chica que tanto amaba.

Nao: Nos vamos a venir juntas... Sora-chan- gemía con placer la pelinegra viendo el dormido rostro de su víctima.

La pelinegra gritó al sentir el climax, y dedujo que Sora también se vino al sentir cómo se arqueaba involuntariamente su durmiente cuerpo. Ahora estaba satisfecha.

La chica de lentes se encargó de limpiar el cuerpo de Sora para después arroparla con las sábanas para que no tuviese ningún problema para dormir. Luego de besar por última vez a su pequeña amada sale de la habitación y corre para ver otra vez a Haruka, quien suponía que aún estaría en el suelo.

* * *

><p><strong>Al día siguiente<strong>

Haruka: ¡Nao-chan!- saluda desde lejos el peligris.

Nao: Hola Haru-chan, Sora-chan- llega corriendo una sonriente pelinegra.

Sora: ¡ALÉJATE DE NOSOTROS, CERDA!- la peligris se atraviesa entre Nao y Haruka extendiendo sus brazos.

Haruka: ¿Qué ocurre, Sora?- pregunta inocentemente el peligris.

Nao: Solo estoy saludando, Sora-ch...- al acercarse a los gemelos recibe una bofetada de la chica.

Sora: ¡VETE DE AQUÍ, ENFERMA VIOLADORA!- muchas personas se alarman ante los gritos de la peligris y escuchan lo que vocifera- ¿¡NO TUVISTE SUFICIENTE DESPUÉS DE VIOLARNOS A MI HERMANO Y A MÍ!? ¡NO ERES MÁS QUE UNA INMUNDA ZORRA LESBIANA VIOLADORA! ¡NO QUIERO SABER DE TI MÁS NUNCA EN MI VIDA!

Haruka: Sora...- el peligris miraba boquiabierto a su hermana.

La pelinegra estaba frente a los gemelos con su mano posada en su enrojecida mejilla, totalmente adolorida, no solo por la bofetada inusualmente fuerte que le había dado Sora, sino porque esas palabras jamás las hubiese imaginado de la boca de la chica de quien se había enamorado. Sora evidentemente echaba veneno por sus ojos, un veneno de odio puro, y sus puños estaban tan fuertemente cerrados que sus uñas habían cortado la delicada piel de sus palmas.

¿?1: ¿Qué fue lo que dijo esa niña?

¿?2: No me lo puedo creer.

¿?3: Eso es repugnante.

¿?1: Yo la creía una buena chica, pero ahora...

¿?4: Sinceramente no puedo creer que una chica tan joven pudiese violar a alguien. Es horrible.

¿?3: No quiero que mis hijas se le acerquen.

¿?5: Pobre chica, acaba de arruinar un brillante futuro que estaba seguro que tenía.

¿?6: Tampoco quiero que se le acerque mi hijo pequeño.

La pelinegra se tapó la boca aterrada, las consecuencias de sus acciones resultaron ser demasiado catastróficas en comparación con lo que había imaginado. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás mientras percibía a la gente viéndola de muchas y variadas pero aterradoras formas, pero sobre todo veía el odio de la peligris que la miraba fijamente con sus chispeantes ojos que casi literalmente le atravesaban el pecho. Sus ojos empezaron a lagrimear descontroladamente al sentir el arrepentimiento por abusar de la chica de quien se había enamorado, y sólo huyó de allí a toda velocidad, como un vano intento de escapar de su repentino sentimiento de culpa y de la imagen de dolor y rabia de la peligris. No sería capaz de volver a ver a Sora después de aquel día, ni aún cuando cuando se fue del pueblo junto con Haruka.

* * *

><p><strong>Presente<strong>

Nao estaba en la entrada de la escuela muy pensativa por aquellos acontecimientos que en muchas ocasiones le ocasionaron pesadillas. Ella misma había alejado de sí a su mejor amiga y la niña que tanto amaba, y lo hizo de una forma demasiado cruel que no merecía la pobre peligris. No pudo evitar la caída de unas cuantas lágrimas al recordar esa imagen consecuencia de sus irreflexivas acciones, pues desde aquel día supo que hizo mucho más que sólo acabar con sus esperanzas de tener a su Sora, la lastimó y destruyó esa amistad que las había unido desde que eran muy pequeñas.

Haruka: ¡Oye, Nao-chan!- saluda desde lejos el peligris que aún corría, pero ya sin aliento.

Nao: Hola, Haru-chan- saluda cortésmente la pelinegra, tratando de limpiarse las lágrimas.

Haruka: ¿Nos has visto por aquí a Sora?- preguntó curioso el gemelo.

Nao: Pues no, no he visto a Sora-chan- dijo algo preocupada la pelinegra-¿Quieres que te ayude a buscarla, Haru-chan?

Haruka: Te lo agradezco, Nao-chan- ambos amigos se separan para buscar a Sora, que ya los estaba preocupando bastante.

* * *

><p><strong>Aula de clases<strong>

La peligris se había escondido para evitar tener que ver nuevamente a la chica que la había violado aquella vez, de esa forma que se negaba a olvidar. No quería volver a ver a Nao, y tampoco quería que Haruka le sugiriese verla, porque eso la hacía rabiar demasiado. Le dolía que su mejor amiga se atreviera a traicionarla de esa manera, desoyendo su opinión, irrespetando sus sentimientos y profanando su cuerpo contra su voluntad, y aquello le había causado mucho dolor. Ella no amaba a Nao, y tampoco era capaz de comprender porqué ella la trató de esa manera, más allá de que la pelinegra estuviese enamorada de ella.

Nao: ¿Estás aquí, Sora-chan?- aparece repentinamente la pelinegra en el salón.

La peligris no contestó, sino que se quedo sentada en la esquina en la que se encontraba, como si aquello le pudiese servir de escudo para protegerla de la chica que alguna vez abusó de ella. No podía sentir confianza alguna en ella, ya la había defraudado.

Nao: Por favor perdóname, Sora-chan- la peligris no levantó la vista-. Sé que te hice daño, te traicioné y te lastimé de una forma demasiado cruel, por eso lo único que puedo hacer es pedirte perdón.

El ambiente presente se sentía muy pesado, casi parecía que Nao fuera a perder la capacidad de respirar ante este horrendo clima interno que había en el aula. La peligris se negaba a como diera lugar a dirigir la palabra o siquiera mirar a Nao por una vez después de todos aquellos años que habían pasado. Sora no quería perdonar a su ex-amiga.

La pelinegra no pudo ver otra solución más que sentarse en una mesa cercana a la esquina en la que se encontraba la gemela, para así empezar su tortuosa y larga excusa acerca de lo que había ocurrido aquella vez. No estaba segura del resultado que obtendría una vez terminase su relato, pero por otro lado estaba claro que si no se atrevía a decirle la verdad, el odio que aún se mantenía en el corazón de la peligris permanecería para el resto de su vida, y así nunca volverían a ser amigas.

Nao: Debería decirte la verdad acerca de lo que ocurrió, lo que me impulsó a cometer ese gran error que me ha hecho sentir sentir culpable todo este tiempo- la peligris se mantuvo en silencio, y eso la pelinegra lo interpretó como que estaba atenta a lo que fuera a decir-. En ese entonces yo ya me había enamorado de ti desde antes, pero sabía de las consecuencias de declararme ante otra mujer, y aquello hizo que sintiera miedo de intentarlo. Durante algún tiempo intenté cortejar a Haru-chan, y fue así como me dí cuenta de que a ti te gustaba tu hermano, y que a su vez a Haru-chan tú le gustabas. Traté de permanecer en silencio, creyendo que pronto podrías reflexionar sobre tu tendencia incestuosa, pero en el fondo estaba celosa... celosa de tener para mí tu corazón, celosa de que estabas enamorada de Haru-chan mientras tú y yo sólo podíamos ser amigas. Me sentía frustrada y dolida de no tener oportunidad alguna contigo, siempre supe que no había manera de que amaras, mientras yo sólo estaba ahí, sintiéndome sola. Fue entonces cuando Ryohei había aparecido- la peligris hace un ademán de levantar ligeramente la cabeza-, en aquel entonces también él cometió algunos actos insanos de los que acabó por arrepentirse por bastante tiempo. Para aquel momento él tenía unas amistades que no eran precisamente unos buenos chicos, de hecho eran personas muy malas, con una vida ligada al hurto y las drogas, y Ryohei había caído en aquellas tentaciones, y luego de eso yo también me dejé influenciar por sus promesas de que así podría conseguir todo lo que yo quisiera, y yo te quería a ti, por lo que ahí empezó aquella cosa tan horrible que le hice a Haru-chan y después a ti- la peligris finalmente levanta su vista para ver fijamente a la pelinegra, como si tuviese algo curioso en su rostro.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

Ryohei: Adivina que, Nao- aparece el chico detrás de la pelinegra-. Mis amigos me dieron estas curiosas pastillas que supuestamente pueden hacer tus deseos realidad ¿Maravilloso, no?

Nao: ¿Pero cómo pudieron tus amigos conseguir algo como eso?- pregunta curiosa e inocente la chica de lentes.

Ryohei: Lo que importa es que podríamos conseguir lo que queramos, cuando queramos ¿No crees que valdría la pena intentarlo, Nao?

Nao: Tal vez...- en ese momento la pelinegra se sentía excitada por la idea de conseguir para sí a Sora- valdría la pena, tú lo dijiste.

Ryohei: Después me dirás qué se sintió, estoy seguro de que será maravilloso lo que conseguirás.

Nao: Gracias.

* * *

><p><strong>Residencia Kasugano<strong>

Haruka: Oh, Nao- se sorprende el peligris en el jardín-. Bienvenida ¿se te ofrece algo?

Nao: ¿¡POR QUÉ!?

El peligris no se da cuenta del golpe que le atina la chica de lentes que se encontraba demasiado extraña. El chico recibe otro golpe que acaba por dejarlo en el suelo, y la chica lo toma por el cuello de su camiseta.

Haruka: ¿N-Nao-chan?- pregunta temeroso el gemelo.

Nao: ¡Te maldigo, Haruka Kasugano! ¡Te robaste el amor de MI Sora-chan, y eso no te lo voy a perdonar!

Haruka: Y-yo solo...

Nao: ¡No tienes idea de lo mucho que he sufrido por tu culpa, imbécil! ¡Haré que nunca desees hacerlo jamás ni con mi Sora-chan ni con nadie!

La pelinegra arrastra por la fuerza al peligris hasta el suelo de la casa, y allí le baja con rudeza los pantalones, haciendo que el gemelo gritara de dolor, pero no era capaz de deshacerse de Nao, por alguna razón era demasiado fuerte para él.

Nao: Veamos qué tan hombre eres para aguantar mientras te violo, estúpido.

La pelinegra estimuló el pene del peligris para que así pudiesen iniciar el acto sexual, uno en el que la chica de lentes no se detendría hasta tornar en una tortura para su víctima.

Haruka: No más... por favor... Nao-chan...- rogaba luego de haberse venido por cuarta vez seguida.

Nao: ¡Esto no parará hasta que te convenzas de que no te permito tocar a mi chica!- la pelinegra le da una bofetada al violado y continúa con el acto.

Haruka: ¡Te lo ruego, Nao! ¡No sigas!

La pelinegra continuaba teniendo sexo a un ritmo furioso con Haruka, pero no se contentó únicamente con hacerlo venir varias veces, sino que también quiso violar el ano del pobre chico para hacerlo sentir humillado en esta parte de la violación. Esto no iba a parar así como así.

Nao: Tal parece que finalmente ha aprendido la lección- dijo triunfante la pelinegra al ver al gemelo desmayado.

Nao se queda unos segundos en silencio, viendo a Haruka y recordando los celos que ha estado sintiendo y que ahora habían salido a flote. Al terminar su observación escucha un ruido.

Nao: ¿Quién está ahí?- pregunta asustada la chica de lentes.

* * *

><p><strong>Al día siguiente<strong>

La chica de lentes se levanta muy asustada, pensaba haber soñado todo, pero la verdad es que todo había pasado tal cual. Se bañó rápidamente para ir a ver a Haruka y a Sora, no sin antes prometerse a sí misma no volver a aceptar esas porquerías que habían conseguido esos amigos de Ryohei, pues tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza, además de que creía no recordar nada de lo que había hecho el día anterior. Muy pronto habría de tropezarse con la cruda realidad y lamentar con lágrimas de sangre sus actos.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del flashback<strong>

Sora: ¿Qué le pasó a Ryohei esa vez?- se dignó a hablar por primera vez en años la peligris.

Nao: En ese entonces él estaba entre los que escucharon las cosas que me gritaste- decía llorando la pelinegra, y la gemela abre sus ojos de la sorpresa-. Luego de eso él me buscó para hablar conmigo, y ahí le revelé mis sentimientos por ti, lo que hice, mi creencia de que aquello era un sueño, y después de eso juré nuevamente nunca más acercarme a esos amigos que tenía Ryohei, y él poco después los abandonaría cuando trataron de convertirlo en un criminal, y esa vez fui capaz de detenerlo antes de que cometiera aquel asesinato.

Sora: ¿De qué hablas? ¿Cuál asesinato era ese?- se interesó la gemela.

Nao: El tuyo y de Haruka- dijo aún en llanto la chica de lentes-. Tus gritos y acusaciones llevaron a muchas personas a preocuparse por la posibilidad de que hubiese una banda criminal que pudiera haberme controlado o drogado para hacerme cometer esa atrocidad, y esa banda quería matarlos a los dos por ello. Yo detuve a Ryouhei, quien se encontraba muy grave por todas las cosas tan asquerosas que utilizaron esos criminales para manipularlo, y luego de ello los acusé con la policía. Hoy en día siguen en prisión por esos y muchos otros crímenes realmente horribles.

Sora: ¿Haru... sabe de esto?

Nao: Sí, fue una de las últimas cosas que pude decirle antes de que se fueran, y le hice prometer que no te dijera nada. No quería que nadie más fuera a ponerte excusas en mi lugar, después de todo fui yo quien te hizo daño, y Haru-chan ha sido siempre una maravillosa persona, incluso me perdonó todas aquellas atrocidades. Yo debí decirte la verdad en aquel entonces, pero fui muy cobarde, y sólo pude ver cómo te ibas con Haru-chan mientras mi corazón se alejaba también de mí. Te pido perdón de todo corazón, Sora-chan- la pelinegra llora más que nunca, pero en completo silencio, y hace una reverencia hacia la gemela a modo de arrepentimiento.

La escena se congela durante unos breves segundos que se hicieron demasiado lentos para el gusto de ambas chicas. Sora estaba con un gesto bastante pensativo, no tenía idea de que algo así realmente pudiese haber pasado, pero tampoco estaba del todo segura de que realmente poder confiar en la pelinegra, no después de tanto tiempo. Nao seguía con su reverencia, estaba decidida a no dejarla hasta que Sora tomase nuevamente la palabra para así definir el destino de este intento por hacer renacer su amistad. Tal vez no era la mejor excusa que pudiere haber hecho a la chica que amó todos estos años, pero independientemente de lo que fuera, sentía que debía ser sincera, y ahora sólo faltaba que la peligris lograra asimilar esa historia. No podría dejar de llorar, no importaba cuánto lo intentara, y sabía que lo que vendría, fuese lo que fuese, no detendría sus lágrimas, sólo importaba la razón de su próximo llanto.

Sora: ¿D-de verdad... todas esas cosas pasaron?- preguntó con un hilo de voz la gemela.

Nao: Sí... Haru-chan lo sabe, y deseaba que tú también lo supieras, pero nunca te lo pude decir. Tu vida pudo haber corrido peligro, y aún así yo... yo... ¡Nunca me lo podría perdonar si esto hubiese llegado más lejos! ¡No podría soportar que esos delincuentes te hubiesen hecho algo por mi culpa! Te amo, Sora-chan. Te amo y no sería capaz realmente de arriesgar tu vida o burlarme de tus sentimientos sólo para hacerme sentir bien.

Sora: Gracias, Nao...

Nao: ¿Qué... dijiste?- la pelinegra levanta la vista muy confundida.

Sora: Yo no sabía que realmente habías hecho algo como eso- aún su voz estaba reducido a un hilillo-. Nunca me pregunté porqué habías actuado tan raro aquella vez, sólo supe alimentar mi odio por lo que hiciste, pero todavía no me siento segura de que pueda realmente confiar aún en ti.

Nao: Lo sé, y como sea lograré recobrar tu confianza... Algún día podremos ser amigas otra vez, te lo prometo.

La peligris sólo miraba atentamente a la pelinegra que seguía llorando en silencio. Nao deseaba más que nunca abrazar Sora, pero estaba decidida a no acabar con lo que precariamente había logrado hacer luego de años de odio y dolor.

Haruka: ¡Sora!- entra el peligris aún buscando a su gemela.

Sora: Haru, ¿Es verdad que Nao te explicó todo sobre aquella vez?- la gemela preguntó muy seria al chico.

Haruka: ¿Entonces ya te explicó todo, Sora?

Nao: Sí, todo lo que ocurrió.

Sora: Entonces definitivamente es cierto lo que ocurrió...

Haruka: Sí, incluso estuve ahí cuando Nao-chan declaró contra aquellos sujetos malos, y cuando Nao me explicó todo, pude comprender, aunque ya había decidido perdonar a Nao-chan- dijo serio el peligris-. Siempre supe que algo raro había pasado aquella vez, pues esa definitivamente no podía ser la Nao-chan que conocíamos.

Nao: Gracias, Haru-chan- la pelinegra finalmente había dejado de llorar-. Gracias Sora-chan, gracias por perdonarme.

Sora: No fue nada, ahora sé que sólo dejaste de ser tú, y además te redimiste poniéndote en riesgo si algo salía mal. Al final resultase ser una gran amiga, Nao.

Nao: Gracias otra vez, Sora-chan.

Haruka: ¿Y dónde está todo el mundo, por cierto?- preguntó dubitativo el gemelo.

Nao: Hoy no hay clases por falta de electricidad, yo soy la única aquí por un compromiso con algunos asuntos académicos.

Haruka: ¿Eso quiere decir que hemos venido aquí por nada?- se escandalizó el peligris.

Sora: No puede ser, Haru- la gemela se da un facepalm.

**Fin**

* * *

><p>Este fic fue realmente mucho más largo de lo que en un principio había concebido, y creía que le daría un verdadero romance NaoxSora, pero no salió. Igual creo que me salió buena la historia y espero que haya realmente valido la pena. Reviews, follows y favoritos serán bien recibidos, y pueden incluir cualquier consejo que ustedes deseen, me alegraría saber que les importa lo que escribo n_n.<p>

Hasta otra


End file.
